Life is never normal for heroes
by Thali9978
Summary: Short story involving a bit of romance between the hero class characters of maple story.


**Ok. My first maple fic. If enough people ask for a sequel, than i'll try to write another one. Please review and state if you want a sequel.**

It was almost time. The ball was about to start. People could be seen entering the ballroom wearing gowns and men could be seen flirting with women. Commenting on how absolutely beautiful they look that night.

But all eyes turned when she walked by. She had beautiful, flowing blond hair, a pair of clear blue eyes that held wisdom and knowing. Pale skin that almost seemed to shine in the light. And if one looked closely,they would see that the tip of her ears were slightly pointy, confirming ones thoughts of her not been human.  
Her long flowing crystal blue dress matched her perfectly. And as she walked you could see she walked with and air of grace and royalty.

The men all had their sights set on her,but they neither dared make a sound nor get closer to her. For by her side stood a boy on his teens. Quite tall and handsome,with longish brown hair,and emerald green eyes that stunned the women. But by his side you could see a magic staff,implying that he was a Mage and possibly be the women's bodyguard, but it was still unlikely.

In the other guest eyes, they were the perfect pair.

"Evan,everyone's staring, are you sure that we didn't go to far?" The lady whispered to the guy.

And the boy, whose name was obviously Evan,whispered smugly "Nahhh it's okay. They're just jealous that I have such a pretty a pretty date."

Mercedes gave Evan a hard pinch,Evan winced in pain, but otherwise unaffected by Mercedes's little punishment.

"You are a hundred,no a thousand years to young to date me." Mercedes hissed into Evan's ear. But Evan only grinned cheekily.

Mercedes looked around and saw the one who had invited Mercedes and Evan to join the ball. She walked over to Gold Ritchie, ignoring Evan's attempts to stop her. In less than ten seconds,he was surrounded by a whole bunch of girls trying to get his attention.

"Hi Mr Ritchie,thanks for inviting Evan and I to this dinner party." Mercedes smiled and gave Gold Ritchie a small curtesy.

"Oh no no it's my pleasure to invite such splendid guest." gold Ritchie gave Mercedes a million vault smile. He was obviously pleased that Mercedes had personally come up to thank him. Next to him,his son Jr. Ritchie, had his eyes glued on Mercedes. Gold Ritchie,noticing his sons rather rude and disturbing stare, gave him a small pat on the cheek,saying " Hey, hey, earth to Juney, are you awake? Don't you know it's rude to stare at a lady?"  
But Jr. Ritchie just continued staring.

Mercedes felt uncomfortable with Jr. Ritchie's stares. If this had been outside, she would have immediately pulled out her bowguns, (a pair of crossbows that were set up like guns, in which she only had to pull a trigger and the bow gun would send a volley of arrows at her target) and threaten to shoot The brains out of Jr. Ritchie brain. That is, if he had any brains.

But, that would be rude and impossible with where she currently was. For one, that was the host's SON. And shooting someone in a room filled with dancing civilians was kinda extreme. Even for Mercedes.

In the end,she just gave a half smile, turned, and walked of gracefully, but not without a little rush in her . Ritchie just stood there, and if you look closely he almost seemed to be drooling.

Mercedes tried to find her way in the crowd. There was a seriously large amount of people in the ballroom. And everyone was packed like sardines in an all-too-small tin. Before this others UVB had stared at her and made way for her. They were still staring, but there was sadly no space for them to make way for her.

Somehow of another, Mercedes squeezed her way to the balcony.  
She took in deep breaths of the fresh night air after spending an hour or so cooped up in human-packed-oxygen-lacking ballroom.

All of a sudden,she felt a pair of hands around her waist. She just managed to stop herself from screaming. She was about to whirl around and give whoever it was who dared to hug her, HER of all people, a nice big punch in the face.

But then,she saw who it was. It was Evan.

"You idiot! What do you think your doing? Let me go!" Mercedes said as she tried to worm her way out of Evan's hug. Even though she sounded somewhat angry, you could see from her face that she was just slightly bemused, and she was smiling.

"Don't wanna." Evan said cheekily. "Otherwise those guys,especially that Jr. Ritchie will keep staring at you. Other than that those annoying girls will keep following me like a pack of hounds."

"Oh,I thought you liked all that attention?"

"No~ I don't~"He wined. Mercedes couldn't help but think about how Evan sometimes sounded like and overgrown puppy.

"On this planet,there's only one women that I want to pay attention to me. And that women is right here with me."Evan whispered into Mercedes's ear.

Mercedes blushed bright red.

Mercedes whispered fiercely to him "You know now isn't the time to play these kind of jokes right? The world is currently facing danger due to the Dark Mage..."

But before she could finish her sentence, Evan cut her of saying "Of course I know all this. But just for tonight, let's forget about saving the world. Let's just enjoy ourself. Please?"

Mercedes looked away. And Evan knew his was victorious. He had said what Mercedes had been wishing for. But being the responsible person she was, would never dare to say.

"Fine. But let's go back in. Or else people are going to wonder where we've gone."

And they both headed back into the ballroom.

The moment they entered, what they saw amazed them. A huge cake almost reached the ceiling was right before them.

Mercedes caught sight of the manager in charge of the event. And went to ask him about this ginormous cake.

"Hi mr manager. Where did this gigantic cake come from?"

"Ah hello miss Mercedes. About the cake, we had one ordered. But I'm quite sure the one we ordered was only half the size of this. And another peculiar thing was that the moment I turned my back, this cake appeared. Previously the table it is place on was empty..." He mumbled to himself.

Mercedes felt slightly disturbed by this. A cake two times larger than how it was meant to be? That was acceptable. But a cake that seemed fro appear in less than a second? Now that was fishy. It sounded familiar.. Like something she had come across in the pass.. Yet she couldn't put a finger on it...

Just then, Mercedes saw Evan running towards her. He looked pale and...scared? Now what could have scared him to this extent?

Evan ran over and said "Merc... I think you need to come over to see this..."

Evan's tone sounded so serious that Mercedes didn't even tell him off for calling her with the pet name he invented.

She followed Evan. And what she saw immediately rendered her speechless. Yes the cake was still there. It hadn't disappeared or shrunk. Instead, it had somehow grown arms and legs made of candy canes, with lolly pops as hands and feet. It had two huge oval dark brown eyes made of chocolate with no pupils. It's face( or more like the top part of the cake) split into half, becoming a huge mouth, with chocolate sauce dripping in huge droplets on to the floor. The chocolate sauce was like saliva and it could be seen spreading from the top of the cakes "mouth" to the bottom.

The cake, or better to say the monster, let out a roar that sent chocolate sauce flying in huge droplets in hundreds of directions, soaking many guest in the gooey sweet chocolate sauce. It would have been funny if the monster couldn't do anything more that spit chocolate sauce. But sadly,that wasn't the case. For the monster cake opened its chocolate coated mouth and bared rows of sharp teeth that Mercedes deduced to be hardened mint candy. (Candy can be very hard if it's made correctly)

At that point, the guest must have decided that the cake monster was NOT part of the party, and there was a lot of panic and screaming as they tried their best to escape.

"Great. We have to fight a freaking cake monster that is freaking coated in pink and white cream which freaking spits chocolate sauce. Perfect. Just perfect. Makes my day." Mercedes muttered darkly. The only one who heard her was Evan, and he grinned cheekily.

"Awww come on. If we bash this monster we might get to eat it for super~"

At this Mercedes looked more like she was going to puke. She had nothing against sweets but Bering faced with a giant cake must have temporarily killed her sweet tooth.

"Let's get this over with."

Mercedes pulled out the bowguns that had been strapped to her thighs and hidden under her dress. She aimed her bowguns at the cake monsters eyes and started shooting.

Evan on the other hand was riding on Mir's back. Mir sent a ball of fire towards the cake monster which seemed effective enough, as it left a large hole where it hit.

But it seemed that the cake monster wasn't going to go down easily. Using its lolly pop hands, it swept over all the tables and people. Mercedes nimbly jumped over the hands to avoid being knocked over,while Mir quickly flies upwards.

"MASTEEERRR HOLD ON TIGHT! THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH RIDE!" Mir screened over the noise. After that he dived towards the cake shooting huge fire balls.

"AHHHHHHHH THERE! THERE HIT THERE! NO MIR NOT THERE! THERE!" Evan was screening just as loud, and there was an almost shrill tint to his voice.

Bit Mercedes wasn't just standing there, she sent volley after volley of arrows towards the cake monster, using one of her known techniques, dubbed by her piers as piercing volley, and shot straight through where the cake monsters heart should have been.

With that, The cake monster gave a somewhat whimper as it started to melt in to a big mess of cream and chocolate.

Mercedes went forward and thrust her arm through the cake and cream, as though looking for something important.

"Mer.. Merc? What are you doing?!" Evan said, stunned by Mercedes's odd actions.

After a few moments more of frantic searching, it seemed like Mercedes found what she was searching for.  
From the cream and chocolate she pulled out a distorted sphere like ball of chocolate. It glowed with a purplish light yet have out an intimidating aura.

Mercedes crushed the chocolate in her hand, and it somehow crumbled into dust and was blown away in the wind.  
As the dust was blown, an image of an old withering man, appeared in their minds, along with and old bakery, and sad, sad feelings.

Evan had to hold back a tear,why was it so sad? What sorcery was this?

Mercedes smiled sadly and answered,  
"This monster was brought to life due to all the strong emotions the patisserie put into it while he was baking it. From my deduction, he was a patisserie at the end of his career, people had stopped coming to him and opted for larger bakery that offered different types of cakes. This cake... Is probably his last..."

There was no need to say more to that. It was known far and wide how people traded their life to get revenge using black magic, and the chocolate sphere that Mercedes pulled out was proof. The patisserie had traded his life for a cursed chocolate that would bring to life any cake.

After what seemed like hours, Mercedes made a move.

"Hey! Mercedes! Where are you going?" Evan shouted after her.

"What are you waiting for. We have a world to protect you know."

Evan smiled. He knew what Mercedes meant. Even though they had protected people tonight from be threatened by a monster, there was still the rest of Maple World to save, and they had to find and stop people from falling in to the temptations of black magic.

"Sigh~ coming~ Lets save the world!"

With that Mercedes let out a small smile. There was never a moment of rest for a hero eh?

•••••epilogue•••••  
"AHHHH HELP ME!"

"Help yourself idiot."

Mercedes and Evan could be seen walking side by side, taking down monsters left right and centre. And Evan seemed to be hopping on one leg.

"HEYY THAT SHOES PRICY YOU KNOW! GIVE IT BACK YOU UGLY MONSTER! HEY!" Evan screamed after the monster that had taken of with his shoes as loot.

Mercedes couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Evan could be so funny sometimes. And Mir could be seen flying about, unsure what to do.

"You will go far, Evan. One day, you will be remembered as a hero who saved the world. But for now, enjoy the time you have left as a child." Mercedes whispered to herself.

With that, Mercedes closed her eyes to enjoy the sunshine. The battle may be looming, but it had not come yet. So until then, she would spend her time preparing,training, and just spending time with the people she loved.


End file.
